tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Sudatta Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sudatta Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. At one time the Blessed One was living in Rajagaha in the cool forest. 2. At that time the householder Anàthapiõóika had come to Rajagàha for some business. 3. The householder Anàthapiõóika heard that the Blessed One had arisen in the world and from that moment a desire arose in him to approach the Blessed One. 4. Then it occurred to the householder Anàthapiõóika: "This is not the right time to approach the Blessed One, early tomorrow I will approach the Blessed One and he slept with the perception of going to see the Blessed One." During the night he woke three times thinking it was dawn. 5. The householder Anàthapiõóika went as far as the outer gate. Non-humans opened the gate for him. 6. When the householder Anàthapiõóika was leaving the city the light vanished, darkness set in and he was frightened with hairs standing on end and he decided to retrace his steps. 7. Then the non-human Sivaka made himself heard without an appearance saying, :"A hundred elephants, a hundred horses, : A hundred young girls adorned with thousands of gemmed ear rings : Is not worth even to a quarter to a word uttered by the Blessed One. : Householder, proceed! It is noble to proceed. Do not recede." 8. Then the householder Anàthapiõóika's darkness vanished a light appeared, and his fear and hairs standing on end disappeared. 9. When the householder Anàthapiõóika was leaving the city for the second time the light vanished, darkness set in and he was frightened with hairs standing on end and he decided to retrace his steps Then the non-human Sivaka made himself heard without an appearance saying, :"A hundred elephants, a hundred horses, : A hundred young girls adorned with thousands of gemmed ear rings : Is not worth even to a quarter, to a word uttered by the Blessed One. : Householder, proceed! It is noble to proceed. Do not recede." Then the householder Anàthapiõóika's darkness vanished a light appeared, and his fear and hairs standing on end disappeared. 10. When the householder Anàthapiõóika was leaving the city for the third time the light vanished, darkness set in and he was frightened with hairs standing on end and he decided to retrace his steps. Then the non-human Sivaka made himself heard without an appearance saying, :"A hundred elephants, a hundred horses, : A hundred young girls adorned with thousands of gemmed ear rings : Is not worth even to a quarter, to a word uttered by the Blessed One. : Householder, proceed! It is noble to proceed. Do not recede." 11. Then the householder Anàthapiõóika's darkness vanished a light appeared, and his fear and hairs standing on end disappeared. 12. Then the householder Anàthapiõóika approached the Blessed One in the cool forest. 13. At that time the Blessed One, having got up in the last watch of the night was walking mindfully in open space. 14. The Blessed One saw the householder Anàthapiõóika approaching in the distance and dismissing his walk sat on the prepared seat and said to the householder Anathapinidika "Come Sudatta." 15. The householder Anàthapiõóika thinking the Blessed One, calls me by my name, placed his head at the feet of the Blessed One and said: "Venerable sir, did the Blessed One sleep well?" :"The extinguished Brahmin who does not think about sensuality, : Is cooled and without desires, sleeps well, every day : I have, cut off all my attachments, overcome all my fears, : My mind is appeased and I sleep well."